


Faucet

by Natsvkashii



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hugs, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Spooning, bed sharing, hickies tho, poor angst attempt, suggestive content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13391250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsvkashii/pseuds/Natsvkashii
Summary: It is a cold winter day, Ryo and Akira share their bed in one of the loops.





	Faucet

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired from CLAMP tbh

Dream after dream. It has begun messing up with his mind already. Each time Ryo wakes he meets with the white ceiling. White room, window frames, sheets and white door. Everything white. Next up baby blue eyes search for any glimpse of red hair. Of Jenny. She has always been one to be besides Ryo whenever he woke up. To...

To what, he does not remember. Each time what he saw was a blur. This time it was clear and what Jenny did was a blur.

Tears uncontrollablly roll down his cheeks with the soul crushing pain he feels right at where his heart was. He grips as his chest. Unfamiliar weight of emotions take toll of his body and Satan, he sobs.

* * *

It is a new loop, fresh. Cold and mildly warm air meeting right where the glasses were had caused them to fog. Ryo lazily moves a hand to wipe it. Still not most crystal clear but enough to watch the city lights as they were.

He feels weight on his shoulder and turns to meet Akira, who had his elbow over Ryo's shoulder. His eyes are sharp, hair a mess. He smells of blood. Sometimes he smelt of sex. Either way it was never hard for Ryo to take a guess. 

Akira tells him about the beasts. Implying on gruesome explicit details but excluding them before tears flood from his eyes over death of a few infants. Ryo tells him to quit it "If they were to die, they would die anyway."

Because death comes from God. God gives and takes what he gives. That is his "excuse". Because Akira would have saved them, as he was Ryo's perfect creation.

He pats Akira's shoulder and tells him that he'll be upstairs. And as Ryo expects next morning he wakes up having been spooned in middle of night (sometime) by Akira. He has no emotions about this. Taking advantage of whatever Akira had felt in order to warm himself up. However the feeling is sticky whenever devilman is warm besides him. He does not complain, in fact Ryo finds it pretty weird that he is quite keen on...appreciating it instead. He sometimes asks Jenny about what that is, trying to explain what Akira does to him. Jenny reminds of it as  _feeble_ _affection, something to fade in time._ Blonde man turns around in bed, kind of hard when Akira strongly has hold around his waist, and places a hand over other's cheek. It is an awkward touch, hesitant like the first time ever since Akira had held his hand out for Ryo when they were probably much less around just five year old.

"Akira." his name rolls of his tongue like honey. In fact, the softness he unintentionally puts into the way he calls his friend; Ryo finds himself wanting more of it. To hear Akira say it too.

Grunting Fudo wrinkles his brows, taking in the fresh air of Ryo's bedroom that smells like the room spray he keeps Jenny buying it every month. "Oi, Akira wake up you are in my bed." Instead man in question pulls smaller male into a tighter embrace and buries his face in Ryo's fluffy pajama top, shoulder more precisely. Blue eyes focus on the white wall ahead. Oh...he now recalls how white his whole place was. Why he ponders out of blue. "Let's stay like this. It is warm here."

"Akira I've work to do."  
"But outside the bed is cold."  
"Still not interested."

He lets out a sharp gasp when nails dig into his skin though. Suddenly Akira is trying to have other accept his demands. Ryo remains quiet then, to not anger Amon as Akira calms down pretty much like how a cat does after they are angered. "Good, stay."

"Akira-"

Akira flips Ryo over in bed and presses him strongly into the pure white mattress. Locking own yellow gaze to Ryo's blue ones. "You don't want to miss this do you?" That confused Ryo's brain a moment, taking in the words before registering them. Heck, too bad the nip to his neck had him convulsing and distracting Ryo from comprehending. As Akira continues the gentle assault until Ryo stills under him but taking deep breaths in, exhaling shortly after. This goes on for...how much longer he does not know. But it has to stop, Ryo is aware of that as he starts pushing Akira away by pressing his hands against his front "Akira enough, stop."

Devilman is not moving insistently, he just stays still with his teeth into Ryo's flesh. Akira is heavy on Ryo's much slender figure and his power is nothing compared to Akira....

Ryo sees red.

His throat hurts once he literally screeches when he sees his hands covered in a mix of yellow and red. Oozing out of Akira's body.

"What, you want me to stop?"

Ryo finds himself pinned strongly down on the bad as his legs start flailing. The feeling he suddenly knows so well is overwhelming. It hurts, inside so much tears prick at the corner of his eyes.

"If I stop this is never again."

"Akira!"

"You love me don't you, you've always wanted this."

_God stop._

He screams, trashes around as tears start falling down like beads to the once white mattress now tainted with Akira's blood. His lower half is gone and...and..!

"You've killed me haven't you?"  Demon is purring against his ear once Ryo breaks down into sobs. Now missing his lower half, Akira's organs without anything below to stop them start falling down the smaller man, starting with his intestines like ribbons. ~~Decorating their merry bedroom~~

* * *

 

_"Can we help him?"_

_"Oh Lord what has become of Satan?"_

_"We are ought not to interfere."_

Wrapped in his punishment, angel's body stays still as an endless stream of water pours from his eyes, lashes glimmering under the holy light as his brethren fly around him whispering. Archangel can't wake up from this nightmare. He knows this is God's punishment to him. He knows if he wakes up, even his beloved's corpse visiting him in dreams will be no more.

Satan can't awake from the infinite nightmare, neither does he want to lose illusions he is shown.

"....Akira."

 

**Author's Note:**

> "its evil  
> like my gureshin fics"
> 
> A story by author


End file.
